Doom Guard
*Male |race = Golem |class = Iron golem |kit = None |alignment = |allegiance = Enemy |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = East Baldur's Gate: Thieves' Maze (AR0146) Northwest Baldur's Gate: Degrodel's Home (AR0161) Durlag's Tower (AR0500) |relatives = |friends = |enemies = |other relationships = |quests = |level = 8 / 9 |hit_points = 64 |strength = 18 |dexterity = 17 |constitution = 15 |intelligence = 7 |wisdom = 14 |charisma = 13 |total_scores = 84 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = (Legacy Proficiencies) +++++Axe ++++Missile Weapons +++Long Sword ++Sword and Shield Style |no_of_attacks = 2 |thac0 = 12 |morale = 20 |breaking_point = 0 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = Open Locks: 50 Move Silently: 40 Find Traps: 50 Pick Pockets: 50 |natural_ac = 0 |effective_ac = 0 |s_v_death = 7 |s_v_wand = 9 |s_v_polymorph = 8 |breath = 9 |s_v_spell = 10 |fire = 50 |magical_fire = 51 |cold = 50 |magical_cold = 50 |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = 100 |spells_abilities = |known abilities = |special traits = |effects = |items = |ai_scripts = WTASIGHT.bcs |xp_value = 2000 |gold = 0 |items = |reputation_kill = |voice_actor = |creature_code = DOOMGU.cre }}Doom Guards are constructs, created from empty suits of armor animated by magic rituals. They are encountered in . Gameplay * Besides 50% resistances against fire and cold, Doom Guards are completely immune to missile weapons and can only be injured in melee combat or through magic. * Their effective Armor Class, including the Dexterity bonus and equipment (see below), adds up to -4, while their own effective THAC0 would be 11. * See the last item below for a list of a Doom Guard's status effect immunities. * Although they are immune to missile weapons, the secondary damage from magical arrows – particularly acid – can bring them down quickly. Equipment * Flame Blade – An impressively looking Long Sword, that does slashing rather than fire damage. * Large Shield – A Large Shield that lacks the additional -1 AC bonus against piercing weapons. * Plate Mail – A purely cosmetic Plate Mail, regarding the Doom Guard's natural AC of 0. * Helmet – A helmet which looks like the Eyes of Truth or a Gift of Peace, the latter totally disregarding this creature's attitude. * Ring – A valuable piece of jewelry that applies immunities to Berserk, Charm, Confusion, Fatigue, Panic, Paralyze, Petrification, Poison, Slay and Sleep. Trivia *Technically, doom guards aren't of any race or class in the original Baldur's Gate – golems were only introduced with its successor, Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. The Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition uses these resources and gives them a true construct-like status, while simultaneously changing their gender from neither to male – an exception amongst golems, which tend to have the former one. See also * Dwarven Doom Guard Gallery A Doom Guard in different strike poses Doom Guard 2 BGEE.png Doom Guard 3 BGEE.png Doom Guard 4 BGEE.png Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Creatures of neither sex Category:Males Category:Enemies Category:Helmed horrors